A Smutty AP Fanfic
by Blurg2021
Summary: Warning: May or may not contain explicit material. A fanfic about 2 men who love each other VERY much.
Poncho had just gotten off work when he got a call. When he looked to see who it was, it surprised him that Majora had called him several times in the last few hours. He answered it and was greeted Majora's eager voice, "PONCHO! YOU'RE ALIVE! Its been months since even your last stream. All the pilots thought that you'd died," but he was cut short by Poncho. "I don't know where you got that idea, but I've just been too busy. Working in IT is hell sometimes, especially right now with the project so behind schedule." The conversation quickly died to idle chatter, until Majora finally asked, "You wanna hang out sometime?"

Angryponcho was caught off guard by the question, "W-what? I mean yeah, sure. Here, lemme give you my address," and he rattled some names and numbers. "I'll be there around 7pm, that sound good?" Majora offered and Poncho accepted.

It was 6:43 and Poncho had not heard a knock on his door yet. He had prepared by setting up his PlayStation 1 so that he and Majora might play some Spyro the Dragon. The waiting was starting to get to him. What if Majora didn't show up? What if he went through all the work to clean up for nothing? The questions kept flying through his mind. He looked back at the clock, 6:57. So close, yet no knock or text. Nothing.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he finally heard the know. It was 7:03, just on time. He had to control himself to keep from running the door. As he opened the door, he gazed upon Majora and all that he was. He was lean, tall, and looked somewhat like Geddi Lee with his long hair and somewhat shrill voice, but he had a rounder face. "Hey Majora," Ponch stuttered. "That's me," was the immediate reply, it was almost instinct to Majora. He had in his hands, a brown paper bag and a plastic one that clearly had Spicy Nacho Doritos. Poncho motioned for him to enter. He set down the bags in the kitchen and opened the freezer, "Mind if I?" Poncho wondered, but let him, "Go ahead, by all means." Majora grabbed the Spicy Nacho Doritos from that bag and settled down on the couch with Poncho.

Poncho picked up the controller and started to play, stopping every once in a while to snatch some Spicy Nacho Doritos from the bag. They continued to talk, though mostly about life, college, and daily lives. There was much reminiscing to their childhoods, were each had such fun with video games they have always loved. Like Poncho, Majora was also nervous. He feared he might make a fool of himself in front of Poncho.

They soon settled into a pattern of switching off each time they died. It was Majora's turn and he had just completed the dream world, "Ponch?" Poncho turned, "Yeah, Majora?" He began to sweat, his courage faltered, "Can I ask you something?" Poncho was starting to tire of this game, "Are we gonna keep asking questions? Spill it."

Majora's stomach churned, he felt like he was going to be sick. But he must do it, he resolved. "Poncho... I-I think I love you."

Poncho froze. Did he just say that? The words he longed to hear and say himself? Majora took this silence as rejection, disgust even, "I never should have said anything. I knew it would destroy a friendship I valued so-" He was cut off, "No Majora! This is amazing, I've felt the same way for so long but never had the courage to say it." Poncho turned towards Majora and embraced him like he had never embraced someone before.

Neither of them realized how long it lasted, but it seemed to last forever and they wished it could have. They released each other from their death grips and stared at one another longingly, like some spark inside them had start a bonfire. It was Majora who shyly leaned closer and Poncho reciprocated and a kiss was given between the two. And another, this time deeper and more intense. And soon the groped one another just to feed their hunger for the touch of another's skin. Neither of them could tell who first took their shirt off, but before they knew they had stripped to nothing.

Majora put Poncho on his back and was soon making his way down Poncho's body, closer and closer to his genitals. The throbbing erect cock was met by a barrage of kisses and followed by a direct oral assault. Poncho was amazed at the way Majora's tongue worked up and down his shaft. But before Poncho reached his climax, Majora stopped, pulled him up, and placed him on his hands and knees. Majora positioned himself atop and behind of Poncho and lubed his dick with saliva left over from the blowjob.

Like a fire, Poncho's warm tightness enwrapped his cock. He was glad he hadn't gone in dry, it would've been impossible. Slowly but surely his rocked his hips back and forth, massaging himself with in Poncho. As the asshole loosened, he was able to pump his dick faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Soon Poncho could feel Majora's rod poking at his prostate. The need to satisfy Poncho drove Majora, he needed to please The Ponch. But Poncho's prostate could not take anymore and he released his splooge onto the couch below. At the sight of such a magnificent, orgasmic eruption, Majora knew he could finally help himself and he did. Almost immediately, he ejected his hot, sticky juices into Poncho's anus.

Heaving and sweating, they collapsed into each other's arms. It was too long before Majora was finally able to leave his lover's grip and journey to the freezer. "Huh, I'd almost forgotten about the wine," and he took the icy bottle along with 2 glasses back to the couch. They each took a glass for themselves. "That stains never going to come out," Poncho remarked. And Majora couldn't help but ask, "Worth it though, wasn't it?" Poncho thought about it, the love they now felt between each other, the amazing sex, the rekt prostate, and the wine afterwards. "Totally," Poncho leaned back with Majora in his arms and together, they soon fell into the dark abyss of sleep.


End file.
